


Glorified Anxiety

by MySoulIsMelting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Sortof, Whump, im working on it, its kinda short for now, peter meets the avengers?, sensory overloads, um, youll get it soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoulIsMelting/pseuds/MySoulIsMelting
Summary: When the former Avengers finally apologize and return to the tower, Tony insist Peter wait before he meets them. too bad they decided to have a party when Peter needed a glass of water. Tony reluctantly introduces Peter to them but doesn't tell them he's Spider-man. And the father-son duo come up with some interesting code words to reference his spidey-stuff.Chaos ensues.





	1. Who knew the avengers had and agenda.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I know its short but I need to get some sleep I have school hella early tomorrow.

Peter woke with a dull throbbing in the back of his head. Groaning, he pulled himself out of his bed and into his bathroom, splashing cold tap water on his face. Peter rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights. “Friday, dim the lights please.” Peter wined, keeping his eyes shut until he knew the light was dimmed. Peter usually would go find Tony when he had a sensory overload, but judging by the time, he was probably asleep. Peter didn’t want to bother the man anyway. Ever since Steve and his friends apologized and started staying with them, he had been getting restless because Tony didn’t want them to be around him. It didn’t bug him for the most part, he usually stayed on Tony’s private floor or his personal lab anyway, but Peter had been getting particularly annoyed when some of them started to get suspicious and wanted to investigate on their own. Making it a lot harder to get around the tower without getting caught.

Peter winced at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. It was around 2:30, meaning everyone should be asleep. He snuck out of his room and into the main room. His footsteps were muffled by the plush carpet. When Peter made it to the kitchen, he made a beeline to the cabinet with the cups, having memorized where it was to make sneaking around easier at night. Peter pulled out the first glass he could reach witch happened to be the Ironman mug Tony had gotten him when he first moved into the tower. He yawned silently before filling the cup with tap water. The mug had barely touched his lips when he heard loud footsteps, well they were loud to him at least. Peter clung to the mug as he navigated through his dark surroundings until he made it to his bedroom. Peter could hear what they were saying and tried his hardest to put names to the voices he heard.

The gaggle for former Avengers had made their way to the kitchen at an ungodly time in the morning, only to find the cabinet Peter had left open and the tap dripping, not being turned off all the way. The group exchanged confused looks, before hearing a door click shut. “Who else is awake?” Bucky questioned, his face dawning a concerned look. “I’m not sure. I thought it was only us on this level.” Steve replied, shutting the opened cabinet and turning off the faucet. “Maybe it was Wanda.” Clint quipped, only to earn a slap to the face. “Let's see who’s not here then,” Steve suggested doing a quick headcount, everyone was present. Steve frowned. “Friday, Is anyone else on the floor with us?” Steve asked the AI in desperation. “I’m not authorized to answer that question.” Was the only answer they managed to get. Maybe someone else was there.

Peter began to panic when they started planning on covering every inch of the floor until they find the intruder. Peter debated whether to stay in his room or retreat to his lab. He decided to ask Friday. “Hey Fri, should I stay or leave?” there was a brief pause before the AI responded. “I recommend you stay, I can keep the door locked.” Peter thanked her. He Decided to curl up in his plush comforter and try to ignore all the loud sounds clouding his mind. It wasn’t very long before Peter finally managed to drift on into a peaceful oblivion, unaware of the sudden panic he had caused.  
Hopefully, they can’t unlock his door.


	2. Jimothy the novelty cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in like a year. my computer killed itself and it took me a while to replace it, and this isn't even a permanent replacement.

Peter stumbled trying to untangle himself from his sheets, his lungs were screaming for air, yet he couldn’t force any oxygen into them. Peter felt tears pricking in his eyes, and could barely hear Fridays desperate attempts to calm the teen. Peter hacked a cough, air finally rushing back into his lungs. Peter could feel hot tears run down his cheeks as he sat up in his dark room. “Peter, your heart rate is unusually high, would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?” Friday asked in a calming tone. “No thanks Fri, I have it under control.” the boy responded, flopping back down onto his mattress. It was 4:49, he had barely gotten any sleep. Peter snatched his phone off his bedside table, scrolling through Tumblr. It was only 5:34 when Peter decided he smelled and should take a shower. He grumbled as he slid out of bed, letting his toes sink into the plush carpet. He grabbed an outfit from his closet before he made his way to his bathroom.  
When Peter was showered and dressed, he asked Friday if anyone was in the common room or kitchen. “I’m afraid that Mr.Rogers is in there.” Peter shrugged, fuck it, he’d just sneak out. Peter peeked through a cracked door. “Hey Friday, can you tell me the best route to avoid them?” Peter asked, shutting his door as quietly as possible before locking it. “Sure Peter.” the AI responded, before showing him several safe routes to the main floor. Peter thanked her before sneaking out of his room and into the hallway.  
When Peter finally stepped into the hall, he could hear a hushed conversation going on in the next room over. God, sometimes he really couldn’t stand his enhanced senses. If anything it was more like some kind of glorified anxiety. Fuck that though. He clenched his jaw at the slowly raising voices, his headache worsened as he shut his door as silently as he could. Peter gripped his backpack and tip-toed over to the elevator at the end of the stretching hallway before him. When he reached the end of the hall the elevator open, it was empty, so he stepped inside and almost like clockwork the doors closed and started moving. It was when Peter reached into his pocket he realized his mistake, he had forgotten his phone in his bedroom. His scowl deepened. “Friday-” Peter started before being swiftly cut off by the AI’s voice. “Don’t worry Peter, I’ve sent up Miss Potts to fetch your phone.” Peter stuttered, “I thought she had an important meeting this morning?” he quirked an eyebrow.  
“Her meeting isn’t until eight, Peter,” Friday replied. Peter accepted the response with a nod and leaned against the elevator wall.  
The elevator doors opened to Pepper standing across the lobby with Peter’s phone in hand. She waltzed over to Peter and handed him his phone before ruffling his hair. “Don’t make Happy wait too long Peter, you know how he gets.” Peter gave her a quick hug before running out to the car. Once in the car he greets Happy, and is met with a noncommittal grunt in response. Peter turned on his phone to scroll through his social media and is met with a few messages, one from Tony and two from Ned. Pepper made Tony go on a business trip to Hong Kong for a panel about the newest stark phone. It was a snap of Tony in front of one of those novelty waving cats, he was holding up a peace sign with a caption over his sunglasses saying “i think im gonna buy one of these to mess with pepper for sending me here” Peter smiled.  
Peter held up a peace sign and snapped a picture before typing a caption in response. “no balls u wont” and hit send before checking what Ned had sent him. It was a picture of him holding up a new lego set. The next one was a closeup on the brick count. Peter shot out a quick reply before swiping out of his snapchat and going to check his notes on his Tumblr. His Tumblr was an incorrect avengers blog, but the twist was it was stuff he had really heard from eavesdropping. Tony had found out about it not too long ago and basically reblogged all his post because “Its funny” and “what a good dad does” or whatever he had told him. There were a few more asks about a face reveal, which he would never do, and the rest were just likes.  
The car stops, and Peter looks up from his phone to see his school outside the heavily tinted windows. Peter stuffed his phone into his pocket and thanked Happy for the ride before racing out of the vehicle. And toward Ned who was waiting outside the front entrance for him. “Yoooooo Beter guess what I saw brooooo.” he said whipping out his phone and showing him a picture. It was a picture of a spider-man lego set. “Duuuuuude- thats dope,” he replied. “How much was it I gotta buy that shit mannnnnn.” before Ned could reply the first bell rung and their conversation was forgotten as Peter dashed to his first period.  
The rest of the day went by like a breeze, with the occasional jab from Flash, but it was overall a decent day. Peter was waiting by the front entrance when he pulled out his phone. Tony had replied and there was a message from Happy saying that traffic was slow and to wait for him at the school. Peter opened Tony’s snap. It was a picture of a shopping bag with the novelty waving cat inside and the caption “the deeds been done, you can name it if you want” Peter smiled.  
“What’re you smiling at Parker?” Eugene’s voice came from across the stairwell. “Did your aunt die too? Or maybe it was a dick pic from your boyfri-” He was suddenly cut off by an elbow to the stomach from MJ. “Go suck your own dick somewhere else Eugene.” She gave him a glare before he stalked off to a flashy looking sports car and hopping in. She gave him a thumbs up before leaving herself. It was a few more minutes before Happy’s Audi pulled up to the school. Peter bounced down the stairs and into the car. He greeted Happy before gaining the typical noncommittal grunt in response before he remembered to reply to Tony’s snap. It was a picture of happy scowling at the stagnant traffic with a caption saying “he gives me a Jimothy vibe, his name is now Jimothy” he laughs lightly before sending it to the billionaire.  
When they made it back, Peter asked Friday where he could go without being spotted by anyone. Since the common room was occupied, as was the training room, Peter decided to go to the lab. It was pretty empty considering Tony wouldn’t be back for a few more days but there was still plenty of projects he could work on. He worked on some throwaway project for awhile before Friday had broken his focus. “It seems Mr. Rodgers is heading down to the lab, Peter. I suggest you relocate to your lab before he arrives.” Peter set down the project at heads up the stairs to his own lab, letting Friday lock the door behind him. The lab was mostly barren, considering him and Stark were going to go shopping to decorate the room before Tony was shipped off to a panel in Hong Kong. so the only thing in there was his laptop and a beanbag chair.  
Peter flopped onto the beanbag and pulled up Minecraft because its the game created by god herself Hatsune Miku and hell yeah. He played on factions for a while before turning his attention to the time and deciding to ask Pepper if he could order a pizza. Pepper said she would come down to the lab and they could eat pizza together since the rogues were occupying the kitchen. When they were finished Pepper helped Peter sneak into his room and so she could yell at the rogues that it was curfew and to get out of the common room. Pepper figured that it would be easier for Peter is she had a curfew in place so he could get around without worrying about being spotted by a rogue.  
Peter shot Tony a goodnight text before plugging in his phone and almost immediately crashing after the day he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh be expecting more ig


End file.
